


and every night i call for you

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Braig and Dilan pining coz they can't get very close when there's a wall of Luxu, M/M, a non-essential scene from future chap. 9 or 10 or 11 of For all of the times I never could fic, but I liked it even if it's unncecessary so here it is, don't mind all the few years ago etc references, physical closeness isn't everything, that will be there summed up in two or three sentences, this is literally a scene taken from a chapter of fic so yeah, well the wall of Luxu will allow for physical closeness someday but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Originally a scene from "For all of the Times that I Never Could", from future chapter 8 or 9 or 10, not yet sure when will each chapter end, so, yeah, however, I've decided it'd make the chapter too long and offscreened it, so to speak. In short, it'll be mentioned in a sentence or three.Still, I've already written it and enjoyed it, so I might as well post it as an aside.____Braig, a little boy, trapped in a body of a twenty year old (his own body at that) misses Dilan.Dilan, a young man trapped by nothing but own feelings and hopes, misses Braig as Braig used to be, though he thinks he still sees him every day.Luxu, trapped by his role, very capital 'R', misses someone else entirely, and scoffs at those children who saw each other a moment (mere years, not even a lifetime) ago, they know not the true longing, at all. Kiddos, as they say, these days! Kidnapped or not, t'is but a moment... No appreciation for the TRUE heartbreak.
Relationships: Braig/Dilan (Kingdom Hearts), Dilan & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), and Braig for Dilan, and Dilan for Braig, unrequited Luxu pining for the Master of Masters
Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	and every night i call for you

It was three years ago. In a bar. Two years after they became castle guards. They drank a lot. Braig's idea (always). Sometimes, it seemed as if Braig wanted to drink himself into death.

Dilan and Aeleus always made sure it wasn't fatal.

******

Aeleus left them for a moment, as Master Ansem asked him for help with something. And so, Dilan and Braig remained in the bar alone.

Braig seemed to be dozing off, unlike Dilan, who just felt… well, maybe he drank too much. And seemed to have los tany brain-to-mouth filter.

Looking at Braig’s face, so familiar yet strangely so distant (even though they still always spent at least half a day together, every day) face, he muttered,

"I guess Braig no longer really cares for me, really. Ever since he was fifteen, or maybe even since he was nine, I’m not sure sometimes… our friendship feels like some pointless make belief. I’m the only one who still cares.”

Suddenly, Braig opened his eyes, and said, voice clear and steady despite all the alcohol, and somehow… perhaps because of the alcohol??? – it also didn’t sound like _Braig’s_ voice, from any time during the time they knew each other, at all.

The sudden stranger - with such an unknown voice, Dilan had to shudder and suddenly consider him a stranger, though it was certainly just beer - Braig said,

"My vessel is inhibited with all this ale. However, I’m sick and tired of listening to all the nonsense. Why do you think I do this – this here, sitting with you, drinking some ale I don’t even find the taste of interesting at all? It’s because **_Braig_** , that child, does like you. A lot. And so, if I want to keep Braig anchored, I need that chain - yours, and his. Maybe I should have waited a few more years, so that you two could also fancy each other? Would it be stronger? Or weaker? Eh, I find myself no longer caring, but... I think, if he could get in touch with his hormones more often – my bad – he’d also lust after you. How blind can you be? The ‘distance’ – well, that’s all on me. Still, the funniest thing is – that kid, long ago, after losing faith in own parents and everybody else, designated _you_ as his future saviour. That someday, you will _see,_ because of course you will, he thinks, his predicament. That you’ll then rush in, lance ready, and tear me to shreds, and then, somehow, the power of your resolve and his own will make sure that this body”, Braig said, with that foreign voice, pointing at his own chest, „will reform, like a phoenix from ashes. „It’s all very fantasy western science fiction, all things considered, and no wonder, I’ve seen some of Braig’s favourite movies and books, after all. Well, seen them more times than he did, the poor kiddo didn’t have much time, after all. Anyway – you’re his designated saviour, Dilan. You keep him anchored. Which is **_good._** I’m an old man, sorry to say, the moment a vessel is empty, I struggle to get very much strength from such vessel at all, and so, I just leave it and search for another, etcetera.”

"What?”

Dilan was far too drunk for this. Maybe he was just hearing things.

„Alright, fine, fine, I’ll summerise: Braig, for some reason, thinks you’re pretty cool, dude. I know you’re not, but I’m not dispelling his illusion. As far as I can see, there’s not that much difference between you and any other castle guard, but eh, it just had to be you. When you don’t even see Braig. Still, I’ll keep talking to you everyday, so that you think of Braig sometimes, even if you remember the real Braig less and less with every day. Nowadays you’re the only chain – the only link – left, anyway. Save for perhaps that Lord Ansem guy, but he’s so busy, I could probably go into him and he wouldn’t notice. Heh.”

"What???”

"’kay, in short: Braig thinks you’re the bestest and that you’ll heroically rescue him. I beg to differ. Still, I’d like to see you try.”

And then, Braig dozed off again.

 _Devil,_ Dilan realised suddenly pretty clearly in his drunken stupour. _What if, just now, I wasn’t talking to my Braig but to the devil? Long ago, when Braig still cared for me like I do for him still, Braig mentioned devils or whatever… what if…_

That’d at least explain the voice, that wasn’t Braig’s voice, beer or not! And then, Braig sleeptalked… but differently ... but still not quite in his own voice…

Dilan couldn’t quite understand, so he leaned closer, and heard – or thought he heard, maybe he was just too drunk – Braig mutter, still not in his own voice at all – something just too weird and unlike Braig, utterly…

It was something about some ‘masters of masters’ or whatever, he couldn’t quite catch it, but that was the gist, and something about children, uttered with annoyance, and something about that masters – or master – of masters again, said… not with irritation, but with utter, complete, profound longing that made Dilan shudder. He leaned even closer, to hear more. Then, in a voice that was somewhere between strange not-Braig’s voice (but had to be Braig’s, too, unless Braig practiced sounding like other people, Dilan convinced himself) and Braig’s voice he knew, he his best friend, sleeptalking, utter heard plaintive, heartfelt…

"Master, I’ve had enough. Of destroying the lives of everyone I meet. Of waiting for next war, in what, in a millenia, for all I know. Maybe there’s higher purpose. Maybe I’m not evil. Still, Master, it’s been too long… why have you forsaken me?”

Next morning, Dilan successfully convinced himself that it was all – everything after the fifth bottle – a drunken dream, nothing more.

Braig cheerfully helped with convincing.

Just to make sure of something, Dilan asked,

"There’s one thing… was I imagining it, or did you call me your hero?”

"That part, you didn’t imagine. I totatally called you my hero, bud! Why d’you think I went and employed myself here, instead of going into the army in some far away country for adventures, like I said I would when we were still kids, remember?”

"Yeah…”

"It’s because you wanted to work here! And you’re my best buddy, but you’re also more. Much more.”

Dilan blushed furiously – glad, relieved, happy to hear of that, but also angry that he had to pull it out of Braig like pulling teeth, why couldn’t Braig have said it spontanously, long ago?!

But what… what should he do now? Kiss him? No, that was… too much, far too fast, and Dilan was a gentleman, so…

"My bed’s open tonight if you wanna, cowboy,” Braig suddenly said.

"A-are – are you?!!” Dilan exclaimed, cheeks red, exclaimed loudly, almost sputtering.

"Pfftt, as if!”

Dilan stared.

Braig snickered, said, „Oh, well, I guess I need to find somebody else to warm my bed tonight, mayhaps Aeleus or Even will do!” and went to chat with Even, or rather, to annoy the man who was in a middle of some, if Even was to be believed, breakthrough in an important experiment.

And just like that, that swell of overwhelming happiness and affection Dilan felt… well, it left him feeling bitter for the next week.

Something had to be wrong with Braig, getting his best friend’s hopes up like that, for nothing, and then behaving as if was the funniest jokes.

That evening, Dilan asked the Lord of the Castle, Master Ansem, if he’s ever heard of somebody called ‘Master of Masters’.

Ansem the Wise hasn’t heard of him.

Dilan had no idea where to look for such a man, as he had no name to identify him, even. Still, perhaps… he had the strangest feeling that if he found that ‘Master’ he’d understand what’s been happening – fevers, strange sleepwalking sometimes, sometimes sleeptalking, some strange emotional distance – what’s been happening to Braig for years.

Some illness, perhaps? Perhaps that ‘Master of Masters’ would know.

Perhaps he had even been responsible for it.

Well, maybe Dilan could find him and then show Braig that, yes, Dilan could damn well become a hero for him. If that ‘master’ perhaps had done something despicable to Braig as a child – then…

 _I’ll murder the man,_ Dilan decided. _And then, Braig will never sound so sad again. Ever!_

Still, Dilan didn’t find the ‘Master of Masters’. For several more decades.


End file.
